God Help the Outcasts
by HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl
Summary: Romano is in the middle of WW2 and things are taking a rough turn. What happens when he goes inside his old Church to ask God for help in the only way he knows how? Singing. Rated T for language (It's Romano c'mon)
**AN: Hello! So I was on YouTube and I was watching Romano MMD's and I found one of Romano singing 'God help the outcasts' and I was like 'OH MY GOSH THIS FITS HIM PERFECTLY HELP MY FEELS'. Besides, I have a feeling that Romano is Catholic or Christian or something like that! Anyway so this isn't really Spamano so if you're looking for that, go check out my other works~ Also, this is NOT a human AU like usual so his country name will be used. So I hope you enjoy this! Gracias for always supporting my fanfictions** **J**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS! I just own the story~ ANYWAY CONTINUE!**

Romano was not exactly known to be the sentimental type, but when it came to his people, he could be quite the softie.

Romano was the Southern part of Italy and was immortal like the other nations of the World. He had auburn hair and green-brown eyes that would always shine with some type of fury, which was normal. The country also had this odd curl on top of his head on the right side that he never allowed ANYONE to touch.

His brother was the Northern part of Italy, and was actually the opposite of Romano. Veneziano was his name, and his had light brown hair and golden brown eyes like their grandfather Rome. He also had that weird curl like his brother, except it decided to drift to the left side of his head instead. He was a kind soul and he wasn't known for being the most normal of countries, since he surrendered every time he thought there was any possible threat, but he was loved by all.

Romano…Not so much.

He was never the social type like his brother, and wasn't known to smile much. However despite the rumors and sayings, South Italy was a kind person to his people. If there was a child who's parents couldn't take care of them because of work, Romano would babysit with no problem. Don't have enough money to buy groceries this month? The country would gladly take care of things and make sure you had food.

Really, he was a generous and kind soul…He just didn't know how to show it to others besides his brother and his people. No one really ever bothered to get to know Romano besides his brother and Spain (That's a whole other topic completely), so it would probably be a shock to learn that Romano was actually a very religious country.

He tried to go to Church as often as he could (which didn't work well with his schedule, so it was very rare that he would be able to step inside those beautiful white doors), and he always carried his rosary beads in his pocket everywhere he went. He would be the first to admit that he wasn't the greatest believer and follower, but he did try and he did pray.

When you're a country, you cling on to anything you can to get through all the wars. For some, it was through sex and pleasure like France, or music like Austria. For Romano, he clung on to his religion as if it were a tiny thread that would break any second.

Now he was not one of those types that thought all gays would go to hell or anything like that. He couldn't say anything really since he was Bi-Sexual, and it was stupid to him that if you did everything else right and you were a kind person that spoke about God and did the best that you could, that you would be sent to Hell because you liked the same sex.

Plus, it does say in the Bible not to judge.

Now since he believed in God, most of his people did as well. None of them really had a problem with it, and besides, it they didn't believe in God, Romano wouldn't go batshit crazy on them.

Because he was like this, some of the elderly DID think that South Italy was not worthy of going inside any Church or speaking about God so easily. But Romano ignored them, they were idiots and besides, he had been dealing with hate far worse than that for his whole life.

Anyway, today was not a good day for North or South Italy.

It was WW2, and things were taking a turn for the worst very quickly. Germany was being taken over by Hitler, and no matter how hard the nation tried and fought, Hitler would not listen and neither would Germany's boss.

Veneziano had tried to talk some sense into their boss as well, but he had just shook his head, saying that Hitler was doing the right thing and that they should follow his lead or the whole country of Italy would be taken down with everything else. Romano had fought and kicked and screamed at his boss and Hitler himself even, but nothing worked.

Germany looked defeated and knew that what they were doing was wrong, but he couldn't do anything about it. It broke Romano's heart to see his people and so many innocent lives suffering. He had hidden his brother's eyes form the worst of the tortures, but unfortunately the southern nation had seen it all.

The gas chambers, the sick and twisted experiments, the Jewish camps…He had seen it all.

Japan wanted to back out of the war as well, but his boss wanted to press on through the War, saying that this would get better and that they would win for sure. No one has heard anything from Prussia. Not a letter or anything. Germany refused to say anything when the Italy brothers asked, and it worried the two.

What was wrong with Prussia? Where was he? What was happening? Why is everyone suffering?! It just didn't make sense! Why would any man want to bring so much pain to innocent people?! Romano thought Hitler was a sick and twisted person-no, not even a person! How could any human being cause this much horror and not feel any twinge of guilt?!

It boggled Romano's mind, and he was scared to death for his people. He could see children's eyes becoming dull with the familiarity of bombs and shootings and soldiers pounding on their doors to check to see if they were hiding a Jew. It was awful and Romano kept asking God when it would end! When all this suffering and torture would end! Veneziano was starting to lose his faith in God and in the Church, and it scared South Italy.

' _It's just not worth it fratello! Why won't God put an end to all of this?! I can't stand to see our people in pain! I can't watch more and more innocent people die and suffer and go through this disgusting torture anymore! I…I'm losing my faith fratello…'_ Veneziano had said this just a few hours ago, and it broke Romano's heart.

He didn't understand why God was allowing this either, but he had to have SOME type of faith that things would be okay in the end. This had to come to an end eventually right?! He knew that he couldn't just expect for God to take care of it all, and he knew that he would have to fight. But…Was it too much to ask for a little bit of help?

That's why he was here, standing in front of the Church he knew so well. It wasn't a grand church by any means, but he had been going here since before he could even remember.

He had so many fond memories here that he would never be able to leave behind, and it made him smile softly. He remembered Spain taking him here and holding his tiny hand, smiling the whole time. Back then, religion was everything that everyone held onto for dear life, but nowadays, not many people did.

' _At least it's not as crowded'_ Romano thought to himself before walking through those wooden doors that creaked.

He took a deep breath and felt himself relax at the smell of candles and Bibles around. It was kind of a small church, but it was peaceful. He could tell the priest was out somewhere, probably blessing someone before they went off to fight or reading from the Bible at someone's funeral.

In front of Romano were rows upon rows of pews to sit down and pray at, but at the very front was a statue that South Italy had always loved. It was a wooden Cross with Jesus being crucified, and angels surrounding him as the held tiny bibles. It was an odd looking statue, but the nation had always treasured it.

He went to the front and kneeled down in front of the Cross, clutching his Rosary beads that held a small gold cross on the end of them.

Seeing that the priest wasn't around, he started singing softly as he looked at the statue of the Son of God being crucified. "I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even there…" He started out softly, looking up at the statue sadly.

"I don't know if you would listen, to a country's prayer. Yes I know I'm just an outcast, I shouldn't speak to you…" South Italy sang sadly, wondering if God even listened to people like him.

He continued to stare at the face of what was supposed to be Jesus. "Still I see your face and wonder…Were you once an outcast too?" Romano stood up and started to walk around the church, looking at the burning candles.

"God help the outcasts, hungry from birth. Show them the mercy, they don't find on Earth…" The country sang desperately, holding onto his Rosary beads tightly.

"God help my people…We look to you still." Romano continued to walk slowly around the pews, wincing at the sound of a gunshot outside. "God help the outcasts…Or nobody will…"

For a moment, he found it silly that he was asking for something so small, yet it seemed that God couldn't grant it. He thought of all the things that others had asked for, and looked down at the floor as their requests flew through his mind.

' _I ask for wealth…I ask for fame…I ask for glory to shine on my name…'_ One request came through louder than the others, and it seemed that this was something that everyone asked God for at least once in their lives. South Italy found it heart-breaking that so many people thought that there was no other way to get love, that there were apparently so many bad people in the world, that they had to ask God directly for it.

' _I ask for love…I can possess! I ask for God and his angels to bless me…'_ Romano fell to the floor and bowed his head, singing to himself and praying.

"I ask for nothing! I can get by…" South Italy cried out, thinking of all the innocent lives that have been taken.

"But I know so many, less lucky than I. Please help my people! The poor and downtrod…" South Italy looked up from the floor and stared at the face on the statue before singing softly.

"I thought we all were, the children of God…" Romano sighed before standing and went towards the doors of the Church, opening them slowly and singing quietly.

"God help the outcasts, children of…God…" South Italy let that note hang for a moment before snapping out of it and shutting the doors, looking sadly at the gray clouds and flinching at the sound of another gun shot.

' _Please just let this end soon…'_ Romano thought to himself before walking towards his brother's house.

 **AN: SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? I hope I did well~ Anyway I'll probably update my other stories tomorrow or something but either way it'll be soon. By the way, if any of you guys are having trouble or doubts with religion, if you want to you can talk to me! Trust me I know a lot when it comes to doubting the existence of God and all that. So! Until the next chapter in any of my other stories or something new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


End file.
